Attack of the Killer Wiggle Chicken
by Wiggle-Chicken
Summary: Goten finds a dead chicken in the woods and asks Gohan to fix it. Trunks wants Goten to come over and bring the suposedly dead chicken to have a little bit of fun. Eventually, the little trouble makers do something really stupid and all hell breaks loose!
1. Getting Into Trouble

Thanks for reviews!^-^Wiggle-Chicken  
  
Wow, people, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post anything, but, there's just been some......complications, in my life lately. Thankfully, there pretty much over and done with though there are still some minor complications to sort out, but I'm doing much better now. ^_^ The main reason for the delay was that I'm currently moving out of my old room and into a new room, doesn't sound that big a job, but it is......Anyway, thanks to all, and especially you Kerwin!!!!! ^_^ (I know, I used more then one !, ^_^)  
  
Attack of the Killer Wiggle Chicken  
  
It was......an Okay evening in mid April. The birds were singing their closing songs before the night was to come and consume the beautiful, forest-and all that poetic crap. On this particular evening, a familiar little boy, Goten, was wondering through the woods, bored and looking for something to do. His best friend, Trunks, wasn't home, his big brother, Gohan, was to busy doing homework to play, his Mommy was doing house choirs, and his Dad......his Dad was eating......Why is little 7 year old Goten wondering through the woods? Well, perhaps it would be best to give, a little prologue......  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Goten had tried to have some fun with one of his, many verities, of adopted Dung Beetles, but only ended up squishing it after tying to play leap frog with it. He then, desperate for some fun, tried on some of his mom's cloths and put on her makeup. His Mom, of course, walked in on him and was quite unhappy with what she saw.  
  
He had on her best evening dress, the high heals she wore at her wedding and her new "unused" makeup was all over his face and in the wrong places. Lip stick on his eye-lids, lip gloss on his eye-lashes, mascara on his lips(ew), drawings done with eye liner all over his face and he had used up all of her blue eye shadow which now completely covered Goten's face! Oh, he was in for it......  
  
She yelled at him, and then he cried and told her that all he was trying to do was have some fun and that he didn't know what else to do.  
  
This calmed Chi Chi down a bit, but only a bit. She didn't punish him like she was intending on doing. Instead she, as calmly as she could, asked him, no "made" him go outside and find something "else" to do.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
So, that is why little Goten is out in the middle of the dense forest that surrounds his home, and at dinner time too.  
  
He was frustrated. He was in the middle of a dark forest that was becoming scarier and scarier as the sun continued to set behind the distant mountains. He was hungry and tiered, couldn't find anything to do and above all, he wasn't having any fun. He plopped down on the grass beneath him and whined about how unfair his life was.  
  
Unfair? Compared to Gohan's childhood, his life is not in the least bit unfair.  
  
At that moment, Goten heard something coming from some bushes. He looked up and in the direction where the noise had come from. He sat still for about 5 seconds, waiting to here for more, when a great White wolf jumped out from the bushes and ran off yelping, in the opposite direction, with his tail between his legs. Goten stared at the wolf as it slowly started to disappear into the distance. He looked at the bushes again, in confusion and decided that what ever it was that had frightened the wolf, must have come from behind those bushes.  
  
He quietly got to his feet and tip-toed his way towards the bushes, stopping momentarily in front of the bushes before slowly separating the branches of leaves from one another to reveal...a dead Chicken!?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well, what ya think? I really have changed the story. Short, I know. R&R me please, ask a ?, criticize me, make a request, whatever.  
  
Next time: Goten decides to take the chicken home. Why was a wolf, scared of a dead chicken?...Hummm...I wonder?^_^ 


	2. Why'

Hey ya all! Thanks to all who reviewed. Oh, and just to let you know, for those of you who have reviewed me I've read most of you peoples stories. I tried to review, but my computers a butt head!!! It won't let me some times. And sorry that it took me so long to get this Chapter posted. But my computer wasn't letting me on this fricken sight! Anyways, on with the story...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Why a Chicken?  
  
A dead Chicken?! What was a lone Chicken doing out in the middle of the woods?  
  
Goten stared at it for a moment in confusion.  
  
"Is it dead?" Goten whispered. He slowly made his way toward the limp chicken. He walked around it, trying to decide if it was really dead. He grabbed a stick out of the nearby shrubbery and began to poke the chicken with it.  
  
"......Chicken?......Are you alive?" Goten asked it. He began to poke it harder and Goten having the vivid imagination that any innocent 7 year old should have, thought he saw it move.  
  
"Did you just move?" He asked. He threw the stick back into the shrubbery and dropped down to the chicken's side.  
  
"......Chicken?" He asked, again, before lightly grabbing it by the neck and holding it up. It was fully intact, but when he held it up its neck flopped over to the side and rested on the back of Goten's hand. Goten gasped.  
  
"Is his neck supposed to move like that?" Goten asked out loud. He looked harder at the limp chicken with an even limper neck. '......No, I don't think so......Ewe' He thought.  
  
"Poor Chicken." He whined. Goten brought it closer to his body and slightly cradled it in the crook of his arm, and thought.  
  
'Poor Wiggle......'  
  
"Hey!" He said out loud. "I know, Gohan's my big Brother and he's really smart and he's helped me help animals before. I bet Gohan can fix you! How's that sound, "Wiggle"? Goten said with joy as he started running home in the happiest mood he'd been in all day.  
  
"Boy, after Gohan fixes you, I hope Mommy will let me keep you as a pet. Hee, I've always wanted a pet chicken!" Goten directed at wiggle while running at a fast pace, eager to get home to his brother.  
  
Goten came running into the front yard of his parents property, he came to the door, through it open and saw Gohan sitting on the couch with his back turned to Goten.  
  
Goten, standing in the door frame, held up the dead chicken to Gohan and yelled and whined at the same time. "Gohan, fix it, Gohan!"  
  
Gohan spun around in surprise and his eyes became the size of saucers. (Not that they weren't already. ) Gohan gasped at the sight of his younger Brother. His over shirt was off and only his tight, sleeveless, under shirt covered his top half.  
  
"What? What is it?" A "feminine" sounding voice asked, seeming to come from where Gohan was seated.  
  
Goten's smile disappeared and his face turned to a look of confusion. Suddenly, Videl popped up from behind Gohan. Her hair was slightly messed up, and she wore a blue blouse that was unbuttoned.  
  
Her eyes, too, became the size of saucers.  
  
"Oh My God!" She yelled in embarrassment before blushing and crouched down behind Gohan, again. Gohan turned his back to Goten and quietly Gohan and Videl talked while franticly looking for and buttoning up there clothing.  
  
Goten, still standing the door frame in confusion and some shock, put the chicken behind his back and asked.  
  
"Uh, Gohan? What's Videl doing here? And where's Mom and Dad?" He started to look around.  
  
Videl had just finished buttoning up her shirt while the red slowly faded away from her checks, and Gohan found his missing shirt behind the couch and quickly put it on.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh, uh haha, uh...well, a-aft-after you left, Mom and Dad went out to do apetap"some" shopping. A-hu, of course Dad went unwillingly, but you know how Mom always needs someone to carry her bags for her while she shops." Gohan said nervously acting like he was trying to cover up something.  
  
Goten stood still for a moment.  
  
"Okay, well that's good enough for me." Goten stated with a big grimace while toddling over to his brother.  
  
"I'd still like to know though why Videl's hear." Goten said.  
  
Gohan became uneasy by these words.  
  
"Uhhh." He said a little nerves. "Uh, um, a wh-wha-what was it that you were asking me again."  
  
Goten frond, took the dead chicken from behind his back and held it up to Gohan.  
  
"Can you fix it?"  
  
Sorry, I was planning on typing more, but I'm missing the Acadamy Awards! Ahhhhhhhh! Please tell me what ya thought and R&R, if you can. I should be posting chapters to "Your Mom!" And "After Cell" next. And thanks to all of you who are still reading my stories, even with my delaiys. I love you all. And pleas, if you want to see my art work, don't hesitate to ask.  
  
Next Time: What Happens? (hee hee, I didn't know what else to type, sorry. ) 


	3. Chickens, Hens, Roosters?

Hi guys ! Wow, I haven't updated this story forever, and I'm sorry for that. But it's like all of the other excuses I've given before. Life's just really weird and difficult right now, I've gone from an A and B student to a C and D student in just 2 months! I'm never doing a Hi-Liners spring show again. Anyway, enough with that, On with the chapter.   
  
Chicken, hen, rooster?  
  
Goten held the dead chicken by the neck.  
  
"Fix it Gohan." Goten pleaded.  
  
Gohan, standing in front of his little brother, stared at the limp chicken in Goten's grasp. Gohan was puzzled but not surprised by Goten's request. He was after all a little kid who often times brought home animals in need of help. But, it was rather obvious that the poor creature was already gone and he assumed that Goten would have noticed that.  
  
"......Well, a-a......" Gohan sputtered at a loss as to what to say.  
  
Videl was in the middle of the couch looking over the back of it. She did a double take when she saw the chicken.  
  
"......Is that a dead chicken?......" She asked seemingly emotionless.  
  
Videl slowly shifted her eyes in Gohan's direction, he did the same. 'Why' Videl mouthed with a weird expression on her face. Gohan put his lower lip over his upper lip and smiled, which looked very stupid. But it gave Videl the message that he was at somewhat of a loss himself.  
  
"Gohan? Well......"  
  
The sound of Goten's voice made Gohan turn his attention back towards his little brother.  
  
"A, well Goten." He said Kneeling down to his brother's level. He inspected the chicken for a moment since he was now closer to it. He lightly picked up by its head and then let go, letting its wobbly neck flop against the back of Goten's hand.  
  
"I, a, don't, think that it......." The look on Goten's face cut the rest of Gohan's sentence off. He had the biggest puppy dog eyes, and Gohan knew where he had gotten them from, him. Gohan had always used them on his Mom, at least when he was younger, he rarely used them now for some unknown reason.  
  
'Maybe I've just grown out of using them.' Gohan thought.  
  
"His" name is Wiggle. Wiggle Chicken." Goten said a little miffed that his brother was giving up on Wiggle so easily.  
  
Gohan was a little surprised at Goten's tone, it didn't at all go with his facial expression. He brushed the thought aside.  
  
"Well, first of all Goten, I hate to break it to you, but it's a she." He looked over at Videl and she smiled fondly at Goten and lightly shook her head.  
  
"What?" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know? And how can you tell?" He asked.  
  
Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well, it's a hen." Gohan tried to explain.  
  
Goten looked very confused.  
  
"......But it's a chicken." He said.  
  
"I know Goten, Bu......" He was cut off.  
  
"Then how come you said it's a hen?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohan sighed.  
  
"It is a chicken Goten, but let me explain. A chicken is, well, a chicken, but it doesn't tell you if it's male or female." Gohan paused for a moment. Goten looked even more confused.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not done yet." Gohan said.  
  
"You know how we're called humans......well, actually you and I are half human half Saiyan but that doesn't really matter. Anyway, the word "human" is only the title of our species, it isn't what determines us as male or female. With chickens, the word "chicken" is the title of the species but within that are the titles that determine whether they are male or female. Ya see, a male chicken is called a rooster, they're the kind that cock-a- doodle-do, and are usually bigger and are more colorful then the females. A female chicken is called a hen, they are the squat fat ones that lay eggs, like Wiggle. Do you get it now?" He asked.  
  
"Well that's an interesting way of looking at a chicken." Videl said teasingly. "But I guess it works."  
  
Gohan shrugged and continued to wait for a response from Goten.  
  
Goten stared at his brother, blank in the face. 'Wow, that was a lot of explaining.' Goten thought.  
  
"A, yeah I think so. I'm still a little confused, but if you say it's a girl, I trust you." He shrugged with a grimace.  
  
"Okay." Gohan smiled.  
  
"But I didn't ask for you to explain to me what a chicken is or, the inside, words, of a, chicken......I asked for you to fix Wiggle!" Goten demanded getting back to business.  
  
Gohan shook his head and gave in.  
  
"All right Goten." He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Goten's eyes brightened up.  
  
"Really!" He exclaimed with joy.  
  
"Yeah, really." Gohan laughed. "I wouldn't be telling ya I would if I wasn't going to Silly." He ruffled Goten's hair with his right hand and they both giggled for a moment.  
  
Videl smiled at the brothers. 'They can be so cut together, Gohan's such a good big brother to Goten. I wonder what it's like to have a sibling? Aw well, from what Gohan's told me, they both have their good parts and bad parts. And mostly bad parts.' She let out a slight giggle at the thought and watched Gohan as he winked at her so only "she" could see.  
  
"Great! So what are you going to do to fix him Gohan?" Goten was bubbling over with excitement.  
  
"Well, first of all. I don't know off the top of my head what to do with her, so I'm going to need you to go up to our room and get the biggest shoe box you can find, put the chicken......"  
  
"Wiggle." Goten interjected.  
  
"a......Wiggle," Gohan laughed. "Put Wiggle in it and hid her somewhere outside, like in the bushes, but not Mom's Garden bushes. Remember what happened last time you hid something there?" Gohan reminded Goten.  
  
Goten thought back on the memory and blushed.  
  
"Yes," He said in an embarrassed voice.  
  
"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about Goten, it was really funny." Gohan was trying to make his little brother feel better.  
  
"Mom didn't think so." Goten muttered.  
  
"Well, it's in the past so......" Gohan was (once again) cut off by Videl.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, intrigued by all their talk about it.  
  
"Oh, nothing really," Gohan quickly said. "It's really just a stupid little story not worth the time to tell."  
  
Videl smiled at her boyfriend and shook her head.  
  
"Whatever." She giggled.  
  
"With you telling it. I'm sure." She said humorously.  
  
"Hey." Gohan chuckled and through a pillow, that was near his feet, at her head. It missed and Videl gave him more grief about it.  
  
"I can see why you don't play baseball. You have horrible aim." She teased.  
  
"Aw shut up Videl." Gohan said with amusement. Videl laid back down on the couch, and left the brothers to their little project.  
  
Goten smiled, he really did like Videl as Gohan's girlfriend. She was nice and sweet when she wanted to be, but not scared to treat him like her own brother. And that made him feel all the more comfortable around her.  
  
"Anyway Goten, get some plastic bags too. A garbage bag and a few plastic grocery sacks, Mkay." Gohan seemed to be taking it all very seriously and Goten seeing his Brother acting serious made him want to act all serious like too. He stood up tall, poked out his chest and through his shoulders back.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Goten said as he turned all professional army like and headed for and up the stairs. Gohan held back a chuckle with a cough, sometimes his brother could be down right hilarious in the cutest most unintentional ways.  
  
"And wash your hands when you're done handling her there solider." Gohan yelled to his little brother deciding to play along with him.  
  
"......Why!" Goten shouted back.  
  
"Because she's probably covered with germs!" Gohan yelled in return.  
  
"She is! Ewe, I didn't know that. Why!?" Goten said with discus, loosing the "army man" characteristics.  
  
Gohan just let out a slight giggle at his brother's reaction.  
  
"Why!?" Was heard from Goten again.  
  
"I'll tell you when you come back down!" Gohan shouted back.  
  
Gohan waited a minute to see if Goten was going to respond in any way, but he didn't hear anything else from him, so he went over and sat on the couch by Videl.  
  
"Your brother is absolutely adorable." Videl said scooting closer to and eventually leaning against Gohan, they started cuddling with one another. They inner twined their hands and cuddled closer. Videl rubbed one of Gohan's legs with a hand and he wrapped his arms around her. Gohan lightly kissed Videl's forehead and she in return kissed his neck. After doing that for a while, Videl lifted her head up to Gohan's ear.  
  
"So what are you really planning on doing with "Wiggle"?" She asked in a whisper. "I know that you're really not planning on "fixing" her, not that you even can."  
  
Gohan turned his head to see Videl better.  
  
"You'll eventually find out." He said in a whisper as well before spreading soft kisses about her neck. She started making her hand's way up the back of his shirt and was massaging and rubbing his hard muscular back. Then he caressed her cheek and she put her other hand behind his head, Then they started kissing the "alfalfa" kiss and in a flash they were right back to doing what they were doing when and before Goten walked through the front door.  
  
Well, what did u think. Not my best work I know but, oh well, I really don't care. Oh and just for all of you that don't know, "alfalfa" kissing is what is said to be the most......in to it kind of kissing. 0.o Confuserating, I know, but I don't know how else to explain it . Wait, I do. There's "peaches"- The kind of kiss you give someone that could be a peck on the cheek but a little more meaningful. "Prunes"- The kind-a kissing where you kind-a, a, boy this is weird trying to explain it, I almost have to show you how it works. Um......it like where you kind-a suck a little on the persons skin or lips, Kind-a like the wet ones people give other's in cartoons. Yeah, they're kind-a wet and they're the kind that make the smacking sound. Yeah, oh I should have just said that in the first place . And "Alfalfa"- Is the kind where, like I said, the most "in to it" kind-a kiss. That is, it's all open mouth, tong, swapping spit kind of kissing . Hope I haven't created any "too" disturbing visuals .  
  
Next Time:......I don't really know what happens next time . I'll have to think about it.  
  
It's like, 5 A.M. and, like, I think I like, need to like, go to bed. But before I do, like, here's a little info.  
  
New chapters to AC My End coming soon  
  
New chapters to Your Mom coming soon  
  
New Stories!   
  
These aren't the exact titles but they're just to give you a little bit of an idea about what's coming soon from me.   
  
Non of these stories are confirmed to actually be written.  
  
THE JOYS AND PAINS OF MUSICAL THEATER-humor......It's kind-a self explanatory, but what the hell . Some how, don't exactly know how yet, Gohan gets into musical theater through a friend. They probably end up black mailing him into it as usual. It's starts out with one small play and audience, but he makes friends, or something, and they go into more plays and the only way he'd be able to see them would be to do the plays, or something, I don't know, I'll have to develop it more.  
  
THE BAND-humor/don't know-About 13ish old Gohan and some friends make up a stupid little song and put instrumental music to it, just for some fun and to make a few bucks. But what happens when there little song actually becomes a hit! Or at least noticed......  
  
THE TRUTH I'LL NEVER TELL-drama/humor probably-Basically Gohan writes a book, but not just any book, his autobiography. But it's disguised as just a normal fiction fantasy story.  
  
AN UNEXPLAINED LOVE-probably a little bit of everything but mostly drama and humor-Simply that, I don't know if this one will happen, because I may just put it in my A C My End story because that story is supposed to be a mix of how I think DBZ should have ended and the way that Akira Toryami (doubt I spelled that right) "originally" wanted to end the DBZ series which would have been, believe me, a lot better then what he/they came up with as/for the final product. But, basically, it's what I think should have happened after the whole thing with Buu. Follows Gohan and Videl's relationship all the way up through their marriage and possibly further.  
  
THE DAY I DIED-drama/angst-What I think should have happened between the time of Goku's death and Gohan's death in the future that never was. I think that's going to be the actual title, but I don't know.  
  
I had some other ones, but I can't remember them. I think I was going to do one on Vegeta though and maybe Krillen if you can believe it. Some of these stories may not come up as their own story, but mixed in with my other stories that I already have.......possibly......  
  
P.S: Don't expect any of these to come out anytime soon. The new stories that is. 


	4. Time to Play

Once again, I have finally updated this story! Thanks for sticken with me y'all. Anyway......  
  
Yay! Party time! Imaginary cake and icecream and party hats and balloons for all!   
  
"Cake? Did someone say cake?" Asks the curious little Goten, who does want cake.  
  
"No, she said poop." The little mischief maker, Trunks, sarcastically tells his gullible friend.  
  
"Really?" Goten asks unhappily.  
  
No, Trunks is just being a poop head. I said cake.   
  
Goten smiles in a cute, yet retarded, way.  
  
"Ummmmm......I like cake......" He says.  
  
......Yeah, cute, um, anyway. So sorry it's been forever, but, I won't give you my stupid, but true, excuses. But, it's up now, and I finally know what I'm doing with the rest of the story. So yay, the chapters will come quicker now.   
  
Anyways, onward to the story! ALRIGHT, PLACES EVERYBODY!  
  
Trunks grabs the, now drooling, Goten by the collar of his shirt, and drags him away.  
  
"Wait," Goten wails. "I wanted cake!"  
  
Attack of the Killer Wiggle-Chicken  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Time to "Play"  
  
. Up in Gohan and Goten's room .  
  
Goten was going through his and Gohan's closet looking for a shoe box that would be big enough to fit Wiggle into. He wasn't being too careful though, he was pulling down clothes, stepping on things, throwing things out of the closet and into the middle of the room and knocking down things off the shelves.  
  
He had laid Wiggle down on his bed and had her wrapped in a blanket like a baby. () Goten had already found 6 shoe boxes, but non of them were big enough! Two of the shoe boxes were from his own shoes, but the boxes were too small because Goten's feet are small. The other four were Gohan's, but he didn't exactly have big feet either, for a full grown man, he actually had feet on the small side.  
  
Goten was worried that he might not be able to find a box big enough, but he didn't loose hope. Then, he happened to stumble upon the perfect box! It was big, green and oddly enough said, "Big Feet" on it.  
  
"Yay!" He exclaimed with joy. He was pretty deep into the closet, not that it was big, and just as he started to make his way out of it, the phone rang.  
  
"Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!" Said the ugly old fashion phone in their room. ()  
  
Goten had made it out of the closet by the third "ring, ring", and was now fast walking to the phone. He held the box under his right arm and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Hey, Goten?" It was Trunks.  
  
Goten smiled all cutsie like.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" He replied happily.  
  
"Hey, a, you wanna come over and play or something?" Trunks sounded really bored. "It's so boring over here right now, my Mom's in a conference and my Dad's sleeping. But she said that if we were quiet, that it was okay with her for you to come over, if it's okay with your Mom."  
  
"Sure!" Goten had never, and never would, turn down a chance to play with Trunks.  
  
"Just let me go ask my Mom." But Goten then he remembered that his Mom wasn't home. Neither of his parents were.  
  
"A, Trunks......" Goten said. "My Mom's not Home right now......"  
  
"Well, ask you your Dad then." Trunks told him.  
  
Goten got a pouty face.  
  
"My Dad's not home either......" He finished with a whine.  
  
"But Gohan is! I'm sure he'll let me go, he's less restrictive then my Mom anyway." He told Trunks happily.  
  
"Whatever Dude," Trunks said coolly. "Just get over here, SOON......Before I die from boredom......"  
  
"Mkay, I just have to put Wiggle Chicken in this box and go hide her out side somewhere......" He said while looking at the box he held under his arm.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Trunks rethought what he had heard Goten say.  
  
"......What?......" Trunks asked confused, but at the same time knew that it had something to do with one of Goten's stupid little kid things.  
  
"Wiggle Chicken." Goten said, oblivious to the fact that Trunks had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"......What's a Wiggle-Chicken?......" He asked.  
  
"SHE'S......a chicken I found in the woods......I called her Wiggle......" Goten told him informatively.  
  
'They have chickens up there?' Trunks thought. 'Why the Heck did he call it, Wiggle?......' He pondered the thought for a moment, before responding back to Goten.  
  
"......And you're putting it in a box, why?......"  
  
"Because Gohan told me to." Goten replied.  
  
"Why's he want you to put it in a box?......" Trunks asked. "I thought he was the smart one." He added sarcastically.  
  
Goten, once again oblivious, to Trunks poking fun at him and said.  
  
"Cause he thinks she's dead. But I don't think so. So, we came to an agreement, that he would work on her in secret out side, but that I had to find a hiding place for her until he'd have time to fix her. My Mom would flip if she saw us working on a "supposedly dead" chicken in the house. That's why I have to put her in a box."  
  
Trunks was a little baffled. He wasn't there so he couldn't actually see the chicken for himself, to make any of his own assumptions. But just the thought of Gohan and Goten fighting over weather a chicken was alive or dead, was hilarious to him. But he continued the conversation.  
  
"Dude," He started. "If Gohan says it's dead, it probably is. No offense, but I mean, he's like an animal expert. You know that......Like there was this one time when he came over, you weren't here for some reason, and he happened to walk by my hamster's cage....." Trunks was interrupted by Goten.  
  
"Mr. Poop Head?" Goten interjected in a question.  
  
"......Yeah," Trunks said a little annoyed that he had interrupted him. "Anyways, as I was saying! He looked at him and told me that he wasn't moving, and that he thought it was dead, and that it looked like it had been dead for while. I didn't believe him either, but later, we found out that it had been dead for like, a week, and I'd never noticed......" Trunks finished, a little amused at the memory.  
  
Goten let out a humph.  
  
"All you ever used him for anyway was a ball......" He said a little miffed. He didn't always like the way Trunks acted, especially towards cute and defenseless creatures. Trunks took after his father in that way.  
  
"So!......"Trunks shot back. "The point is, that it probably is dead. And also, I hate to break it to you Goten, but he probably isn't going to fix it anyway."  
  
"What?" Goten said. "But he gave me his word, he wouldn't go back on it." He protested.  
  
"Dude, you can't always believe what he says, you guys are brothers, siblings are sposd to do that kind-a stuff to each other every now and then. And don't be mad at him either, like I said before, the chicken probably is dead and he just told you he'd do it so you'd leave him alone." Trunks told Goten in all honesty.  
  
Goten was hurt, his big brother had always been like a second father to him, that was one thing that separated them from other siblings. Since Gohan had been 12 when he was born, and their father was dead, it was up to Gohan to kind-a play the father role, and that made both of them look at each other differently then most other brothers would.  
  
"But, why would he do that?......" He asked upset.  
  
"Is Videl over there?" Trunks said out right.  
  
"A, Yeah......" Goten replied, not understanding why he had mentioned her.  
  
"That's why......" Trunks concluded.  
  
Goten was confused.  
  
"But what does Videl have to do with anything?" He asked.  
  
Trunks sighed, he was getting tired of giving obvious answers to stupid questions.  
  
"You're too innocent for your own good." He told the, still confused, Goten.  
  
"What?" Goten asked.  
  
"Just forget it!" Trunks demanded. "Forget everything I've told you; about Gohan, Videl, you and this, "supposedly" dead chicken which you plan on, and are trying to get Gohan, to bring back from the dead!......" After his little rampage, an idea popped into his head. An idea that only a little trouble maker slash prankster would be able to think up. (And the author, considering that I'm writing everything they say and do. )  
  
"......On second thought Goten......" Trunks slowly started.  
  
"Bring Wiggle over here......" He finished with an evil smile.  
  
Goten was, once again, confuserated.  
  
"Why?" He asked, a little disturbed by the way Trunks had said it.  
  
"Well, you want to bring her back to life right?" He asked a lot chipperier.  
  
"......Yyyyyeessss......"  
  
"If you bring her over here, then we can play Frankenstein, and do all kinds of weird things in my Mom and Grandpa's lab! And pretend to raise her back from the dead! Mwahahahahaha!......" He said with an evil cackle. "And if that doesn't work, and she really is dead, then we can just use the DragonBalls to really bring her back. Heck, we could even wish for her to be able to talk since we're allowed to have two wishes."  
  
Goten was so excited now, not only did he want to bring back Wiggle, but so did his best friend who usually thought that a lot of the stuff that he did or wanted to do was stupid and childish.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"But aren't the DragonBalls scattered all over the earth right now?" He asked with a sudden feeling of doubt.  
  
"So?" Trunks chuckled. "You're the one always wanting to go on an adventure. And I'm in the mood to go on one now too! I'm just going to drag you along anyway, if you say no."  
  
"Yeah I want to go! But, won't it take longer then the time I'll be over there to collect all the DragonBalls?" Goten asked.  
  
"So, you can spend the night. My Mom won't care. Besides, you already have the 4 star ball." Trunks told him.  
  
"Well, I'd have to ask my Mom, I mean Gohan......I hope he'll let me."  
  
"Ah, I'm sure he'll say yes. Besides, we're like, your second family." Trunks reassured his friend.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Goten replied.  
  
"Anyway, so, can you be over here in like, 30 minutes?" Trunks asked. "Don't worry about bringing anything, you can barrow some of my PJs and use some of our blankets and pillows. And don't bring a tooth brush either, you left yours here last time you Dork."  
  
"My bad," Goten smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I wondered where it was."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyways, bring Wiggle-Chicken over in the shoe box and put it in a bag of some sort, just incase my Mom stumbles upon it." Trunks finished.  
  
"Right, will do."  
  
"K, see you in 30." Trunks said before he hung up.  
  
Goten too hung up and thought for a moment how best to approach and ask Gohan to go to Trunks place. While he thought, he took the box over to Wiggle and put her in it, leaving the blanket wrapped around her. He put the lid over the box and walked back over to the closet looking for a back pack or something.  
  
He found an old black and gray back pack with a missing strap, it was slightly torn in places, but it was big enough and that's all that mattered.  
  
'It'll do.' Goten thought.  
  
He walked back over to his bed and put the box with Wiggle in it, in the back pack. He then put the back pack on and was about to make his way out of the room when he noticed all the clothes, shoes, boxes, hair brushes, and other crap strung all over the place.  
  
"I better clean this up." He said to himself, knowing that Gohan would have a cow if he saw the mess that he'd made. Gohan wasn't a clean freak, he was just like their Mom and didn't like things disorganized and out of order. (even though they mean the same thing, I really don't care.)  
  
So, Goten cleaned it up like any kid who really didn't want to clean up would. By stuffing it all into the closet in a very unorganized way. When he finally had everything in the closet, he quickly shut the door from fear that it would all fall on him, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
. Down stairs (on the couch ) .  
  
Gohan and Videl were still happily making out, when Videl heard the door to Gohan and Goten's room shut.  
  
"Gohan," She breathed heavily while quickly getting off of him. "Goten's coming."  
  
They had been smart enough to keep their clothes on this time, as difficult as it was. So, it made it easier for them to be prepared for any surprises, such as Goten, or their parents.  
  
Gohan too sat up and Videl quickly turned on the TV so that it'd seem as if they'd been watching it the whole time.  
  
Goten came skipping down the stairs, seeming to be in a bit of a rush. Gohan noticed the back pack and the rush that he seemed to be in. He knew something was up.  
  
"Wha'ch'ya doing Goten?" He asked.  
  
Goten stopped behind the couch and looked at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, Trunks just called, and he asked me to come over and spend the night, can I go? Please say yes, they're already expecting me!" He pleaded with his hands clasped together.  
  
"A......" Gohan started. "It's fine with me Goten, But......" Goten interrupted.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"The only problem is I don't know if it's okay with Mom." Gohan finished.  
  
"Ahw, come on Gohan. Can't you just tell her that I'm at Trunks' place?" Goten asked.  
  
"Besides, they're like family." He told Gohan what Trunks had told him.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment, 'I guess it couldn't hurt. And he is right, they practically are family.'  
  
"Alright.' He started. "You win. But if Mom gets mad at me, I'm putting the blame on you." They smiled at each other and Goten made his way for the door.  
  
"By the way, where's Wiggle?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl smiled at the word and Goten stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
'Oh poop! What should I tell him' He thought frantically.  
  
"Goten?" Gohan asked a little worried by his behavior.  
  
'I know......' Goten whipped back around and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Oops. Ha. Ha. Ha. Silly me. I left her up stairs." He said with very bad acting. "Let me go get her."  
  
He ran up the stairs and back into His and Gohan's room. He slammed the door shut and put his back to the door and leaned against it.  
  
"......Gotta find a garbage bag......" He looked around for about 3 minutes, not finding a plastic bag of any kind. 'Wait, the garbage can should have a garbage bag!' He thought. (Oh, so smartful is Goten. )  
  
He ran over to the garbage can, under the computer desk, and pulled it out. When he looked inside, there was all kinds of paper, Kleenex and all kinds of other ickyful stuff in it, but that didn't matter. So, he took the bag out of the garbage can, put the garbage can back under the desk, and quickly left the room.  
  
He ran down the stairs and quickly showed Gohan the bag as he zipped by and out the door.  
  
"Wait, Goten, where are you putting the bag?!" Gohan yelled after him, but it was too late, Goten was already outside and flying to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Oh well......" Gohan said, he didn't really care anyway, he was just planning on proving to Goten that the chicken was dead.  
  
"You weren't planning on really doing anything anyway, right?" Videl asked as she turned off the TV. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and turned to face Gohan. "You gave in pretty easily.  
  
"Of course I gave in easily and wasn't going to do anything. What I was planning on doing was just showing it to our Dad, he'd say it was dead too, and then it'd be two against one and Goten would be more likely to believe that it really was dead. Plus time would go by and it still wouldn't have done anything, either way I think he would have figured it out eventually......Other wise I'd be a little worried......" Gohan finished with a smile.  
  
Videl let out a chortle.  
  
"You and your brother......" She said while looking at Gohan with loving eyes.  
  
Gohan moved closer to Videl and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Another reason I gave in easily, was cause I wanted to get back to you know what." He said with a raise of his eye brows on the last few words, "you know what".  
  
Videl smiled and Gohan put a hand behind her head and kissed her deeply. When they separated, both smiled and Videl said.  
  
"Meow......" In a sexy voice.  
  
Gohan Chuckled for a moment before adding.  
  
"Like a tiger, roar....." Videl laughed at that, they had watched the movie "Moulin Rough" earlier that day, and that was one of the lines from a love scene in it.  
  
"Ya know," Gohan started in a whisper. "Now that Goten's gone, we can move up to our room."  
  
"Oh......" Videl said with a sexy smile.  
  
Gohan stood up a scooped Videl up off the couch. She let out a giggle and held onto her night in shinning armor as he carried her up the stairs and to the door of his room. There, he set down Videl and opened the door.  
  
"Ladies first. he said playfully.  
  
"Oh, thank you darling." Videl said back, playing along.  
  
No sooner did Videl get in the room, then did Gohan grab her arm and forcefully through her against the other side of the door, in the process closing it. Gohan, was ready to get it on, and Videl was ready for some intense making out too.  
  
They started alfalfa kissing again and holding each other close and in weird ways. Gohan started to unbutton Videl's blouse, again, and Videl started to take off Gohan's shirt, again. But not too soon after they started doing that, they heard the front door open.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled. "We're back!"  
  
"And we brought food too!" Goku shouted with excitement.  
  
Gohan and Videl immediately stopped, disappointed that their making out session had once again been interrupted.  
  
"Awh......Shit. Isn't there anywhere we can be alone?" Gohan asked in a pouty tone as he leaned his head against the door still holding Videl.  
  
"Yeah actually.? She said into Gohan's stomach. Though 18 she was, Videl was kind-of short, and Gohan was kind-of tall......so it was kind-of weird. ()  
  
"What? Where?" Gohan asked.  
  
"My place." Videl said with a raise of her eyebrows.  
  
"Isn't your Dad home?" Gohan asked a little confused.  
  
"He was......Until about an hour ago when he left for a 3 day business trip." She finished.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before evil Grinch like smiles grew upon both their faces. They quickly fixed their clothes and headed down the stairs, holding each others hands.  
  
They reached the living room and passed the kitchen, which both Chi-Chi and Goku were in. On their way to the door, Gohan quickly told his parents.  
  
"Goten's at Bulma's spending the night with Trunks and I'm going over to Videl's! Don't know when I'll be back! Bye Mom, bye Dad!" They ran out the door leaving his parents in a flurry of confusion.  
  
"What?" Goku said with a mouth full of animal crackers as Chi-Chi ran to the door in hopes of catching the two before they got too far.  
  
She was lucky, when she reached the door, they were only about to take off.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled in her usual annoying voice.  
  
Gohan and Videl Turned around to see Chi-Chi standing just outside the doorway with spatula in hand and hand's on hips.  
  
"And just where are you two going again? And where did you say Goten was?" She asked in an intimidating way.  
  
"A," Gohan started a little worried. "Goten's spending the night with Trunks and I'm going to Videls." He was starting to worry that she wouldn't let them go.  
  
Chi-Chi quirked an eye brow.  
  
"Well what am I sposed to do with all this food!?" She yelled and asked at the same time.  
  
Videl and Gohan sighed from relief.  
  
"Well, just give it all to Dad, or put it in the fridge. It's not like I'm not coming back." Gohan teased.  
  
"And what exactly are you planning on doing at Videl's?" Chi-Chi said once again raising an eyebrow, hinting that she had a good idea on what they were planning on doing.  
  
"Um, au......playing?" Gohan didn't really know what to say.  
  
Chi-Chi knew he was lying and just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"What ever you do, just don't give me any grandchildren yet. I want you both to get through school before that happens. Plus it'll just make me feel older then I already am." She smiled and gave her son the, "you make damn well sure that you do as I say" look.  
  
The two teens blushed and levitated into the air.  
  
"Think of this as some "alone" time with Dad." Gohan said with a smile before he and Videl both took to the sky.  
  
Goku came out just as they had disappeared out of sight.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked as he swallowed a mouth full of animal crackers.  
  
Chi-Chi turned to her husband. He had some crumbs on his face so she whipped them off with her apron.  
  
"Looks like we have some alone time tonight." She said, hinting at what she wanted to do.  
  
Goku looked down at her and could tell what she was thinking by the look on her face.  
  
"Oh......" He said. "I know what you want." He lowered his head and kissed Ch-Chi on the lips, but pulled away rather quickly.  
  
"But I want dinner first!" He cheered as he ran back in the house and into the kitchen.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"Well," She said heavily. "I guess it could be a candle lit dinner."  
  
This author's note is fricken long, so don't feel like you have to read it all.  
  
Compared to the other chapters I've written for this story, hat was fricken long! Please review, I would be very much obliged. And, this story is going to change to a Goten and Trunks instead of a Goten and Gohan. And it will become pg 13, if it's not already. 0.o  
  
I have pics to go with this and some of my other stories. Please, don't hesitate to ask to see them. Not that you have to ask, I'll just send em to you anyway probably. They really do help create a good mental picture.  
  
Remember, this is my big updating party, so I've updated my other stories too.  
  
UPDATED CHAPTERS: Your Mom! It's a bout Gohan going through puberty, but it's not just that. Gohan's mom is pregnant with Goten and is kidnapped by an evil alien race that wants to control the world! (of course) Now it's up to Gohan and Vegeta to save his Mother and beat the poop out of the aliens! Tis funny, say my reviewers.  
  
Saiyan Bordom and Depression, SUGAR and BEER! Basically, Bulma and Vegeta get into a fight and she takes Baby Trunks and leaves Vegeta. But know one knows how long she's going to be gone, or if she's even coming back. Gohan's a bit out of character, but I could really care less in this story. Gohan wants to help Vegeta feel better, so he gives him sugar, beer, acohal and sharpies, he too uses the overwhelming power and they end up doing really stupid things.....Eventually the whole Z gang, at least most of them, end up having a big party at Capsule Corp. and are throwing up all over the place. But what happens? Does Bulma come back? 0.o And what about Gohan? He is an under aged drinker! Gasps!  
  
AC My End I recently updated it, so it's not exactly a party one, but the new chapter's there.  
  
It's what I think should have happened in the time following the Cell Games. It answers all the unanswered questions; what happened to Lime? When did Krillen and 18 get married? How'd everyone cope with Goku's death? And what about Goten and Marron?  
  
It's also a mixture of how I think DragonBall Z should have ended and how Akira Toryiama originally wanted to end it. And believe me, what he originally wanted to do, was much better......It eventually turns into a Gohan and Videl, but that's a little ways off in the story right now. Tis a drama.  
  
NEW The Day I Died It's about what I think happened, should have happened, in the future that never was. It starts with Goku's death and goes all the way up through Gohan's death. It's a Gohan fanfic, and kind-of a Future Trunks one too.  
  
Do excuse me people for what I am about to write, but this is on a personal note to whomever the anonymous reviewer, "Dude......you suck ()" is, from my and Hiei's Dark Dragon's story, titled "OUR POINTLESS STORY!" Just incase he or she happens to be reading Hell Yeah it sucked, you inconsiderate Baka! Yes, the story did suck, but we said in the beginning that it was going to be stupid, crap and pointless, or in other words, it was going to suck! . You didn't have to repeat what we obviously already knew!  
  
The words you chose and the way you used them were completely unacceptable! UNEXCEPTABLE! I mean, I don't mined criticism towards my stories, or even towards me, but saying, "That sucked ass. Bitch." was completely unneeded.  
  
You don't even know me, I am not a Bitch, and you have no right what so ever to call me one. I did nothing to provoke you or anyone else to call me such a thing. And, just for your information, there's more then one Bitch, there are two, and when you mess with one of us, you mess with both of us! If you read correctly, there were two of us.  
  
And maybe, if you don't like reading stuff that, as you so bluntly put it, "sucks ass!" then maybe you should pay a little more attention to what the author(s) say about the story in the author's note(s). and summaries BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY START READING THE BLASTED STORY!!!!!......  
  
Looks over at cowering chickens and "nice" readers and reviewers......So sorry about that people, but hey, a girls gotta stick up for herself, and for the good and safety of other fanfiction writers.  
  
From now on, when there is a writer in flamer danger, I'll be there. (or at least I'll try to be. )  
  
From now on, I am Super Wiggle-Chicken! Defender of writers, nightmare to flamers! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!   
  
Maybe I should change the title to "Attack of the Killer Super Wiggle- Chicken" .  
  
Anyway, don't think that I don't want criticism anymore folks, I just don't want people I don't know calling me a Bitch or something like that. You can call my story a bitch, but not me. Now then, onward my fellow chickens, we must report the misusage of the review! 


End file.
